Who Let the Dogs Out?
Who Let the Dogs Out? is a song by the Bahamian band the Baha Men for the 2000 album of the same name, as well as featuring on the soundtrack to Rugrats in Paris. Lyrics Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo And everybody havin' a ball Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo I tell the fellas stop the name callin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo Then them girls respond to the call I hear a woman shout out Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back ruffy, back scruffy Get back you flea infested mongrel I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo To hear dem girls calling them canine Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo But they say hey man dat is part of the party Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo Them woman in front and they man behind I hear ah woman shout out Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? A doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back fluffy, back scruffy Get back you flea infested mongrel Well if I was a dog The party is on I got to get my girl I got my mind on Do you see the rays coming from my eyes Walking through the place like digi-man just breaking it down Me and my white socks Short and I can't see color Any color but you I'm figuring that's why they call me pit bull 'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me they say oooooh Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Why It Sucks #The lyrics are nonsensical. #The chorus is annoying. #The dog sounds are enough to wear on your last nerve. #The singing is almost unintelligible. #It receives not one, not two, but a grand total of THREE awful Just Dance routines, one on Just Dance 1, another on Just Dance Kids and a god-awful Smurfs-themed cover and routine in The Smurfs Dance Party. Music Video Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p|The official music video Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars|The Just Dance routine for the song Just Dance Kids Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men Cover|The Just Dance Kids routine for the song Smurfs Dance Party - Who Let the Smurfs Out?!|The god-awful Smurfs-themed cover for the song Category:2000s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Baja Men Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Tropical Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Internet Memes Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Dancemania Songs